The Poem
by scramblegg
Summary: Puisi terakhirmu, yang dibuat sejak awal pertemuan kita. Jimin x Yoongi. Minyoon, Yoonmin. Rated T-M. Poetic, The reason series.


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **The Poem**

(Oneshoot)

.

.

Jika semua yang aku lakukan adalah semu, maka sakitku juga semu.

Tidak ada yang lebih sakit daripada aku. Katakanlah, aku bukan orang yang bahagia. Setiap menit hidupku adalah menderita, setiap detik aku terluka. Setiap jam aku menduga, apakah di jam berikutnya aku masih bernyawa?

Sore itu, ketika aku kembali dari suatu tempat dengan sepatu kets dan _hoodie_ ku, aku bertemu dia. Dia yang meliuk dengan indah, dengan sepasang headphone bertanggar tak diinginkan, dibiarkan. Justru menambah kesan menarik pada _style_ nya. Dia jadi lebih tampan.

Dia kemudian menangkapku, yang melucutinya dengan malu dari mataku. Dia menemukanku, lalu mengajakku berkenalan. Kukatakan namaku Yoongi, dan kutahu dia Jimin.

Hanya sebuah perkenalan singkat, dan aku masih merasakan tangannya yang hangat. Dari balik kacamata tebalku, aku melirik kalendar, melingkari sebuah tanggal, lalu menggores tinta dengan hati penuh angan.

Untuk pertama kali, aku temukan mimpi. Untuk pertama kali, aku memiliki angan. Walau semu, karena aku tidak tahu jalan. Aku tidak tahu, tikungan mana yang menghantarku mencapai angan sesuai gambaran.

"Yoongi, sudah makan?"

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

"Lalu kenapa sudah minum kopi?! Astaga, kau gila! Kemarikan kopimu!"

Dan untuk pertama kali, aku tidak memaki karena kehilangan kopi. Untuk pertama kali, aku membiarkan kopi mahalku disikat habis, tidak minta ganti rugi. Dan untuk pertama—mungkin, pipiku menghangat. Aku sadar, jantungku juga berlari.

Pertama kali, aku merasa ada yang menyayangi…

Aku dulu egois, sepertinya. Sembilan belas tahun hidupku hanya kurasakan sepi saja. Ibu dan ayahku entah—aku tidak peduli mereka di mana, sedang apa. Waktuku untuk bersama mereka hanya sekejap saja. Selebihnya, rapat dan laporan menjadi pekerjaan berikutnya.

Aku mengklaim, tidak ada yang menyayangku. Aku dingin, tidak punya penghangat. Tidak ada yang hangat. Tidak disayang.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau galak sekali? Aku kan hanya minta diajari. Aku tidak pandai membuat puisi," ucapnya sembari merangkul bahu kecilku.

"Aku malas," tukasku.

"Kejam ih, jutek sekali," ucapnya lagi. "Pantas selalu sendiri."

"Cerewet," sahutku. Dia tertawa, segera menepuk kepalaku tanpa aba-aba.

"Aku bercanda! Ayo, ajari! Besok aku sibuk sekali. Tidak punya waktu," ucapnya, sontak membuatku tertegun. Aku tak sampai hati bertanya kapan dia kembali, seharian itu hanya kuhabiskan waktu mengajari dia sebait puisi.

Aku mengajarinya, tanpa niat—pikirku, tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Aku sadar itu. Aku banyak tersenyum, banyak tertawa, meski semua nadaku terdengar seperti ejekan. Aku bukan bahagia—pikirku, hanya semu. Iklan semata—pikirku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Sudah layak jadi puisi?"

Dia tersenyum, menanti jawabanku dengan rona antusias sekali. Aku menatapnya dari kacamata tebalku. Aku terdiam, entah mengapresiasi, atau mencari jawaban.

Puisinya, terlalu semu. Aku tidak paham…

Hari kemudian, dia benar-benar pergi. Pagi-pagi sekali dia datang ke rumahku. Sebuah syal menyampir di bahu. Warnanya abu-abu. Dia pakaikan itu kepadaku. Katanya untuk hadiah, aku bingung. Dia seperti mau pergi jauh.

"Ini pesan perpisahan?"

"Hahaha… bukanlah! Kau mau aku mati?"

Aku mengerucut, dia sedang mengusak puncak kepalaku. Aroma tubuhnya dari balik syal membuaiku, terasa semu tapi aku terbuai. Aku hampir tidak fokus, bahkan tersentak ketika dia memanggilku dengan nada dalam.

"Yoongi, jaga dirimu ya? Aku pergi dulu, sebentar—mungkin? Ehe, kuusahakan. Doakan saja," ucapnya. Hidung merahnya semakin kentara.

Aku hanya diam ketika uap dingin itu mengepul mendekat, bahkan tidak bergerak ketika kurasakan sengatan hangat dari bibir penuhnya yang sedikit membeku. Aku memejamkan mataku, kali ini kusadari sesuatu yang semu yang semakin tampak. Sesuatu yang kurasa berdesir.

Tapi tetap semu—pikirku. Karena akhirnya aku menangis…

Hari-hari kemudian kulalui tanpa Jimin. Ini bukan kalimat puitis, tapi memang dia sudah pergi dari keseharianku. Keseharianku jadi sunyi, tidak ada celoteh memaksa atau membalas dari Jimin seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang ramai, hanya kudengar sayup-sayup gemuruh dari langit yang mulai kelabu.

"Tidak berguna!"

Dia membentakku, membuat kaki-kakiku gemetar lagi. Aku terdiam, tidak mampu berlari. Matanya nyalang, nadanya lantang. Suara Guntur yang memekak telinga tidak lebih menyengat dari suaranya yang galak.

Hari itu hujan deras. Malam berhujan itu sangat gelap. Ditambah lagi ada pemadaman. Aku phobia, namun tidak sesak. Ada yang lebih membuatku sesak, meskipun phobiaku membuatku hanya mampu terdiam. Ada lagi, dan itu adalah manusia yang emosi.

Aku semakin gelap, berlari menembus hujan menuju gudang penyimpanan. Ibuku menemukanku, hanya mengira aku takut gelap dan memintaku pulang. Padahal, pada hari itu, rumah seperti neraka. Sekali masuk, bisa hangus selamanya.

Sama saja, semu-pikirku. Rumahku hangat, rumahku kering, aman dari hujan, dan sumpah ini adalah semu—pikirku.

Ketika Guntur berhenti memekak, aku merayap ke atas kasurku. Mencari selimutku, meskipun aku tidak tahu mengapa perlu. Aku hanya ingin mencari selimut, padahal aku tahu tidak akan hangat tubuhku. Tubuhku kedinginan karena kelam, tubuhku terbakar karena suasana.

Manusia memang begitu, aku merasa dungu…

Ada satu masa aku menyadari betapa berat pundakku. Aku tidak mampu berjalan tegap, barang mendongak pun tak siap. Aku mencari ibuku di pasar, tapi tidak kutemukan. Aku sadar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam—ketakutan. Aku takut manusia, aku takut orang. Manusia adalah ras terkejam. Manusia itu menyeramkan.

Aku berlari menembus jalanan ramai, membuat kegaduhan di mana hanya sejenak dibentak yang terganggu. Selepas itu mereka tidak peduli. Aku berlari, hingga kutemui taman kecil di atas bukit. Sebuah ayunan terpasang di sana. Aku lari menghampiri, duduk di atas ayunan, menekuk kaki.

Jika saja ketakutan bisa membunuhku dengan mudah, apakah aku bisa mati dengan cepat? Karena, bahkan takutku hanya semu—pikirku.

"Yoongi!"

Tubuhku terasa terhuyung ketika seharusnya mati rasa. Baru saja kursiku jatuh, baru saja ikatanku mengencang. Seseorang menabrakku, memelukku erat, melepas ikatanku. "Jangan begini, astaga! Yoongi… Yoongi…"

"Jimin…"

Rasa sesakku meluruh, menumpahkan lelehan yang membakar. Seperti minyak panas yang dialirkan, kupikir wajahku akan melepuh. Mungkin—pikirku. Akan tetapi, tubuhku yang panas menggelanyar tidak membiarkanku merasa begitu. Dan hantamannya yang teratur membuat napas pendekku tidak terasa sesak—sama sekali.

"Ah—"

Bahkan ketika goresan dalam tubuhku semakin lebar, semakin menyakitkan. Dihantam teratur, dan kuteriakan parau nama Jimin tanpa sakit pada napasku. Semua sakit itu semu—pikirku. Sakit yang semu tidak begitu kuat untuk membuatku langsung mati.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini denganku?" tanyanya, malam itu. Dia mengusap poniku, mengelap peluhku. "Berikan jawabanmu dalam tiga kata yang kuinginkan."

"Aku tidak tahu."

" _Heisshhh_! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Setelah itu dia tertawa, berdecak, lalu mengecup keningku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi sudut bibirku tertarik begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, dan kurasakan dadaku berdegup kencang. "Yoongi, jangan bunuh diri."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Nanti kau juga mati kok. Sumpah. Percayalah."

"Ck, aku tahu!" Lalu dia menghela napas. Aku memilih meringkuk dalam ceruk. Udara di sana lebih nyaman. Aroma Jimin benar-benar menyegarkan—padahal biasanya aku mengumpatinya. Ha…sepertinya aku mulai gila. Aku hanya memilih memejamkan mata setelah itu, sayup-sayup kudengar Jimin berbisik dengan suara paraunya di telingaku.

"Yoongi, jika kau tidak punya harapan. Kuberikan satu harapanku untukmu. Harapanku terlalu banyak, aku butuh berbagi. Hm… hiduplah lebih baik. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak yakin mengapa air mataku keluar, padahal hangat dadaku menguar. Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini juga semu? Pelukan Jimin yang erat saat itu adalah satu-satunya yang menyadarkanku, ini tidak semu.

Ketika aku bertemu sosok-sosok yang sepertiku, yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, aku sungguh iri. Iri, dan aku marah pada mereka. Mereka egois sekali, mengatakan tidak ada yang mengerti. Dia Cuma tidak kenal aku! Kalian tidak mengenalku!

Ah, kenapa aku jadi marah sendiri? Mungkin saja dia egois hanya sekali sebelum dia pergi.

Akan tetapi, rasa sedihku terasa semu lagi. Timbul pertanyaan ketika aku berkabung, kenapa dia harus pergi lebih dulu ketika yang lebih layak mati masih hidup?

Rasa sedihku waktu itu semu, karena aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis. Karena gagal melindungi, atau merasa iri?

Rasa sedihku paling nyata hanya ketika pagi, usai malam-malam kami bergumul hari itu. Jimin tidak ada di sampingku. Jimin pergi…

Aku kembali bertemu tamanku. Aku bertemu kolam baru yang cukup dalam sepertinya. Kolam ini baru, untuk mengganti suasana taman katanya. Kolam ini penuh ikan, sayang tidak ada hiu.

Ketika aku hampir jatuh selangkah lagi, ibuku memanggilku,memintaku pulang. Aku masih tidak bisa lupa Guntur malam yang melecet pada sambaran kesekian. Ibuku menggandeng tanganku, lalu mengecup pipiku tanpa aba-aba. Aku mengerut, memicing pada ibuku.

"Jimin datang, nak. Sama Bapak-Ibu."

Aku tidak mengerti, aku masih kekeh. Rasa itu semu. Rasa itu semu. Tapi, entah. Gagal. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa sembunyi ketika aku menangis karena rindu. Aku memeluk Jimin lagi, berharap dia tidak pergi. Aku pun senang, Jimin kembali. Wajahnya berseri.

Aku kekeh ini semu—tapi hatiku berlaku otonom seperti jantungku.

"Yoongi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hm… apa aku punya pilihan?"

Jimin tertawa. "Tentu saja! Manusia selalu punya pilihan. Hanya mungkin lupa opsi, kau bisa menjawab tidak jika kau mau, Yoongi."

Aku berdecak, begitupun keluarga kami. Dia puitis lagi, maka kujawab saja iya. Kebanyakan puitis jadi hiperbolis. Aku mengejeknya, padahal aku sendiri tahu. Yang dia katakan mungkin bukan sekedar puitis.

Mungkin datang dari hati…

Hari berikutnya, aku menikah. Aku tidak merasa semu pada perasaanku, tapi memang lelah sekali pada akhirnya. Bahkan setelah Jimin menggendongku hingga ke kamar—bermaksud mengurangi lelahku, aku masih kelelahan.

"Yoongi, kita lakukan 'itu' lusa nanti ya? Ke dokter Seokjin dulu. Pastikan kehamilanmu aman."

"Siapa yang hamil?"

"Kamu."

"Hah? Apa?! Kau bercanda?" Jimin tertawa, lalu mengecup bibirku.

"Ingat, dulu pernah kusuruh menampung urin di gelas kan?" Aku mengangguk. Jimin kemudian terkekeh lagi. "Maaf, aku sengaja tidak beritahu. Hasilnya positif, selamat ya, sayangku.."

Pada hari itu, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana membedakan yang semu dan yang jelas. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa, dan bahkan semua rasaku seperti sepenuhnya menyatu dalam tubuhku. Aku menjadi satu, tidak bingung lagi. Apalagi, ketika janin-janinku menendang—tanda tumbuh semakin matang.

Pada hari itu, aku lupa bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Aku terlalu fokus pada diriku. Aku lupa, semakin menjadi egois. Karena, _sumpah senyumnya membuatku lupa bagaimana semua berawal…_

Aku merangkak, mencari sebuah kotak, membuka lembar puisi dua lembarnya waktu itu, bersama dua kembarku yang menangis pilu. Sulungku memegang fotonya, sedang bungsuku memeluk pinggangku.

 _Untuk kamu,_

 _Aku tahu, yang kukatakan mungkin membuatmu terpuruk_

 _Mungkin membuatmu lebih sakit_

 _Mungkin membuatmu semakin tenggelam._

 _Aku bukan orang besar, kata-kataku sering tak sampai._

 _Aku tahu itu, bahkan sekian malam mendambamu, matamu kosong…_

 _Kau tidak dengar aku_

 _Kau tidak peduli aku_

 _Kau tidak benci aku_

 _Kau benci dirimu_

 _Kau biarkan kamu sakit_

 _Kau hanya dengar dirimu_

 _Aku lemah, sayangku. Aku tak berkuasa…_

 _Aku tidak selalu bisa berlari menggapaimu._

 _Aku tidak selalu bisa memeras kain untuk demammu._

 _Aku hanya bisa berpuisi, ini pun masih diajarimu._

 _Aku orangnya malu-malu,_

 _Bahkan aku hanya berbisik ketika bilang cinta kamu._

 _Hanya kubiarkan desik malam mendengarku_

 _Hanya kubiarkan degupmu membias suaraku_

 _Aku malu, ketika bilang butuh kamu._

 _Aku malu, ketika bilang mimpi kamu._

 _Kamu tidak punya harapan_

 _Kamu tidak mengharapkanku_

 _Cintaku lebih rumit dari bencimu, bukan?_

 _Atau tidak?_

 _Kubagi satu asaku untukmu_

 _Asaku terlalu banyak, asaku terlalu tinggi._

 _Aku bukan orang besar, kau tahu itu._

 _Aku lemah, tapi egois menghantuiku tuk katakan itu._

 _Aku bagi satu…_

 _Tidak perlu hidup jadi aku._

 _Gapailah semampumu._

 _TIdak perlu menyusul aku_

 _Jalanlah sesukamu._

 _Hiduplah bahaga, buat masa depan baru._

 _Kau bukan Min Yoongi lagi, kau anggap kau mati._

 _Kau kini Park Yoongi, aku yakin akan terjadi suatu hari._

 _Kau dan memorimu, hiduplah bahagia, semampumu…_

 _Terimalah semuanya, sakitmu tidak semu_

 _Sedih, marah, senang, terkejutmu, semuanya tidak semu._

 _Aku titipkan asaku padamu. Asaku, buah hatiku._

 _Karena mungkin, kau hidup lebih lama dari aku…_

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

...

.

.

" _Hiks—_ Kami akan bahagia, ayah…"

Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku untuk keegoisanku. Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk menghargai cintaku. Terima kasih memberiku pegangan baru. Aku mencintaimu juga, maaf jika aku kurang peka. Aku mencintaimu.

 _Judul : Dari Penderita Monster yang tidak bisa Mati. Yang ingin hidup lama. Yang mencintaimu, Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END_**

* * *

Mind to review?

Ini dan I'm not a cinderella sebenarnya masuk ke dalam Seri The Reason.

salam!

 _Sugarsister_


End file.
